epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/A year? Bet no one saw that coming
Well here we are. Today is a special day for me as it marks a year since I first joined this wiki. It's been a difficult year for me in real life, having gone through exams and a few personal issues that people here know about. However I don't know how I'd have got through it without the people on this site. Over the last year I have felt some semblance of acceptance that I haven't found elsewhere "in real life". I say it like that because to me you people are an important part of my life. You contribute to how I feel, albeit some more than others, but there isn't a user on this wiki that I can say that I regret meeting, and in most cases it has been a complete joy. I like to think that this wiki has helped me grow as a person and learn some important lessons in life. I have tried to note the criticisms levelled at me and have been working on changing some of them so that maybe someday I can be a fully trusted user and people may forgive me for my somewhat turbulent past on this site. As I say it has been an eventful year for me and I thought I'd talk about some of the people on this site who have made it a positive for me. Some may come as a surprise but being in this list means I genuinely couldn't imagine this wiki without you. Nikki No one else could come first. Not just the nicest and most caring person I've met on here but one of the most fantastic people I know full stop. She has helped me through so many issues this year I can't quite believe it. She makes me so happy and I hope I do likewise for her. I have to say thank you to Nikki because she makes my heart glow and makes me feel like a better person than I am. I truly don't deserve someone as amazing as her, and whilst it seems stupid she is always there to give me a hug when I need one. My amazing girlfriend, Nikki, I thank you most of all. No matter what the issue was you would always try your best to help me and have truly contributed to how happy I have been this year. A great friend and a great girlfriend. Fire Fire. Alex. Lexi. Brandina. Whatever I call her she is equally amazing. Possibly the funniest person I know and such a great staff member it's unbelievable. Fire always seems to know what to say to make me happy and is a great girl. One day she will hopefully see herself the same way that I and many others do because whilst she is looking down on herself she never seems fully complete. When she sees how great a person she is I'm sure she will be happy and then I will be too :) Tkid Besties forever. Trent is a great guy. Always there to talk to about whatever and we have had plenty of conversations about basically nothing XD He is another that I could genuinely not imagine life without. He sums up this wiki imho. Smart. Mature. Funny. Confident. Accepting. Another great friend I have made on the interweb and I thank him for being one. Keep being awesome bro Ximena 13 Whilst I think Xim may never see this (unfortunately) I thought I'd leave this here. I know people think that I'm happy that she has gone but I have to say that it isn't the truth. Xim meant a lot to a lot of people I really care for and seeing them upset was horrible. It makes me think of when I first met her and we were good friends. I'm not entirely sure what happened but I wish it hadn't. Whilst we had our differences I always wished we could go back to that. So thank you for the good times and helping the wiki Xim. I wish you luck in the future. Metal A friend I feel I have unfortunately grown further away from which is a shame because he is a great guy and a quality rapper. Hopefully we can start talking again and can become close friends again in the future. Sceptile My wiki son. Possibly the only person here I've been able to have an intelligent conversation with about English football XD A genuinely great guy who I love spending time with. Wish he was on chat more but real life should come first. Wonder Wow. My relationship with this amazing user pretty much sums up my time on this wiki. He was the first person ever to welcome me here. First person to talk to me on chat and first person to PM me. Good times. Unfortunately I went down in his opinion and I can't blame him. I was being an asshole. Hopefully he sees me as a friend now because that's how I see him. He's a great guy who I take inspiration from so I thank him for that. I also thank him especially for being there for Fire, as that is something I massively appreciate. Funny Man/CtrlAltDelirious My favourite SPer :P It's a shame you couldn't keep your temper under control bro, you're not a bad guy. I wish you were still here and hopefully you'll get another chance someday. My wiki brother. Slice It's a shame you went insane :( You were a cool guy. Maybe one day we can talk again when you feel ok. You were a good friend and let me in five stars which was cool. I'll have a slice of birthday cake and think about you. Loygan *sigh* I wish we could be closer. You're a cool guy, a fellow Scotsman and you don't seem to like me. I hope I can work over the next few months and change your view of me so that we can be friends. Noah This guy is awesome. He knows almost as much about horror as I do Leeds United and his is a much broader topic. Such a top rapper. It's just a shame I know literally nothing about the people he writes battles for. Coupe My messily haired brother. I know at times we have had a somewhat rocky relationship but like Fire and Wonder you are an inspiration to me. You inspired me to write battles and to have you actually help me with one was amazing. I loved it. You're a great guy, it's a shame I don't see much of you, but I can tell you love the wiki and that is something I respect. Night This is another one for a user that may surprise some people. Night is a good friend to a lot of people on this wiki. He is very respected and loved by a lot of people. I wish we could get past the arguments of the past to get along. Jazzy and Ember Two girls who aren't here often. If you read this I'd like to say thank you for everything. Whatever you think of me I see you both as friends. Peter, Lloyd and Betette Wow, you guys must hear this a lot but you are amazing. Peter you are one of my idols. The only one I have who doesn't have autism. I love your work and you got me interested in music. I should also thank you as without your series this wiki wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have found so many friends. Dante Special mention for you as you said my battle was sweet. Keep up the good work and come by whenever you can. Keep up the cryptic hints. Meatholl Can't believe this one took so long :P Meat is a great guy, is really funny and laughs at my jokes so that's a positive :D In all seriousness Meat has really helped me through some problems and was always there for me. My ex is still an awesome user even if he isn't here enough. Nail and BreZ Both are great users and good people to talk to. I know me and Nail don't always agree on everything but he's still a friend. CW I'm sorry for the Bob stuff. You are a cool user who has far too many edits.mone day I too will have my 365 days badge. Phil Phil....such a cool and clever guy...I can't even. We've had some good times in PM although I don't see him as much now, which is a shame. Phil is a good guy who's done a lot to help me in the last year. It'd be great to see more of him. BTTF Another user I might not know as well as I'd like personally. Don't see him that much on chat but is a good staff member and a good user. I would love to get to know BTTF more. Speed Speed is a user who has been there for me when I needed him. He is a great designer of cover photos doing some for my earlier battles. He's a good friend who I wish I talked to more. Stoff and Grinch Two people who actually read my series ^_^ I like you guys both and wish I saw more of you. I'd love you to both help on an episode but I understand you're very busy. Both of you are valuable to the wiki and I hope will be even better friends in the future. Wach A good mod now :) Hope we can become better friends Piet Plz, be more active ;-; you're a cool guy Tuxedo!, Tiger, GG Cool active guys who I can really get on with. You've been good friends since I met you and I've had some good times with all of you. Also....tiger....ozlp Tovorok A good friend going through a lot at the moment. I hope he knows he can talk to me whenever he wants if he needs to get something off his chest Josh I know Josh gets a lot of mockery but the guy is actually quite sweet. He is a good friend who I wish I had the time to talk with more but quite often when he sends PMs I am preoccupied. Sorry. Damaster Cool guy that is very clever. Wish I got to talk to him more. Basalt Wish Wolfie was online more so I could get to love him even more than I do <3 Flare Another joker. Flare is a top guy, always makes me laugh and can sometimes contribute intelligently to conversations :P Bob Bob <3 you're awesome too. You're a great rapper and will do very well as DV in my upcoming battle :3 Would seriously miss you if either of us left. Hugs <3 Closing message Sorry to anyone I forgot, I'm writing a lot of this last minute :P I love you all Category:Blog posts